Minor Human Characters in the Television Series
This list is for characters who only appeared in the television series, listed in chronological order. For characters that first or only appeared in the Railway Series see: Minor human characters in the Railway Series. The Injured Sailor The injured sailor appeared in the third season episode All at Sea. After he injured his hand during the regatta Harold brought him to Duck, and Duck to Bertie, who took him to the hospital. The Quarrymaster The quarrymaster was in charge of Anopha Quarry. When a rockslide started at the quarry, the quarrymaster was accidentally left behind until he clambered onboard one of the trucks in the nick of time. The quarrymaster only appeared in the third season episodes One Good Turn and Heroes. The Firelighter The Firelighter once came to see why Gordon's fire would not light. He then found out that there were "gremlins" in Gordon's fire. The firelighter was mentioned in A Scarf for Percy and later appeared in the fifth season episode Gordon and the Gremlin. The Special Visitor The Special Visitor came to the Island of Sodor to build a new playground for the children as their old one had closed. He, along with the Fat Controller, utilised Harold to see possible areas for the new playground. As a result, rumours spread amongst the engines that they were to be replaced by Harold, but these were found to be untrue after Gordon's accident in a tunnel. From the crash, he found the perfect sand for the new playground and everyone smiled! The special visitor only appeared in the fifth season episode Thomas and the Rumours. Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter Mrs. Kyndley's daughter was to get married, but Mrs. Kyndley did not have a good luck package for her and so Percy found one, consisting of Thomas, Old Slow Coach, new buffers and a flat truck. Mrs. Kyndley's daughter only appeared in the fifth season episode Happy Ever After. Tiger Moth's Pilot Tiger Moth's pilot is a show-off who has a reputation of flying too low. He later got his comeuppance after he crashed into a haystack. The Fat Controller requested that the pilot be grounded. Although the pilot only had two lines, in the fifth season episode Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, he appears to be rather pompous, and a bit of a yesman. The Railway Board These are a group of men who help run the North Western Railway and make decisions about which engines to keep. For some reason, they prefer to ride in Bertie. They also look very much alike. The Railway Board only appeared in the sixth season episode Harvey to the Rescue. The Vet The Vet was needed when Farmer McColl's sheep started lambing during a heavy snow storm. Appearance * Season 6 - Toby Had a Little Lamb The Captain The Captain was in charge of a big ship that was heading for Sodor. During the ship's voyage, a distant lighthouse lost power. Thanks to the quick-thinking of Salty, Fergus was attached to the lighthouse's generator, thus keeping the captain and his ship safe. The next morning, he thanked Salty and Fergus for their hard work. The captain only appeared in the seventh season episode, Salty's Stormy Tale. The Tailor After the Fat Controller received a kilt as a present from Lord Callan, he had it measured for him by a tailor. Lord Callan The Scottish-born Lord Callan is the lord of Callan Castle and the surrounding land, including the infamous Castle Loch. Appearances Lord Callan has appeared in: * Season 7 - Bad Day at Castle Loch * Season 11 - Dirty Work (cameo) Specials: * The Great Discovery (cameo) He has appeared in a couple of magazine stories. Headmaster Hastings Headmaster Hastings is the headmaster of Strawberry Grove School. One day Duncan was pulling an organ for the school when his whistle shot off into a field, and Headmaster Hastings used the organ as a replacement. Headmaster Hastings only appeared in the sixth season episode Faulty Whistles, which, funnily enough, was written by Ross Hastings. Dryaw FC coach The Dryaw FC coach has only appeared in the episode Thomas and the Moles from The Pack mini-special. He looks like the Fat Controller. The Experts The experts, referred to as "the expert with the red moustache" and "the expert with the the fuzzy beard" have only appeared in the episode A Visit from Thomas from The Pack series. The Painter Percy was asked to show the painter around Sodor so he could paint a picture, but the painter was fussy and complained at sights like the beach and the viaduct. Percy finally lost his temper and shouted at the painter, but the painter got an idea: paint Percy. The painter fits the stereotypical image of a painter: he has a moustache and French accent and dresses in a smock and beret. The painter only appeared in the ninth season episode Percy and the Oil Painting. Alice Alice is a young girl who lives on Hill Farm. She is good friend with Thomas and, presumably, Rosie. She was later seen amongst Bertie's passengers when he got stuck in the mud on his way to a medal ceremony for a brave firefighter. Appearances * Season 10 - Thomas and the Birthday Mail * Season 11 - Henry's Lucky Trucks (cameo), Thomas and the Runaway Car (cameo), and Edward and the Mail (cameo) * Season 12 - Saved You! The Photographer After a dinosaur skeleton was discovered in the mountains, Thomas took the photographer to the Transfer Yards while Rheneas took the skeleton down the mountain. When Edward was later chosen to star on a North Western Railway poster, the photographer was hired again, this time to take a photo of Edward for the poster. He was later hired to photograph the engines for a billboard to be erected at Knapford. He later took a photograph of Thomas and a giraffe at the Animal Park. Appearances The photographer has appeared in: * Season 9 - Rheneas and the Dinosaur * Season 10 - James the Second Best * Season 12 - Thomas and the Billboard * Season 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend (cameo) Trivia In the American narration, he speaks with an Italian accent. The Storyteller The storyteller was asked to open a new library, but first Thomas had to show her a special part of the line to give her inspriation for a story. Thomas, however, was delayed helping James, Emily and Percy, but luckily the storyteller knew what to do: she made a story about Thomas. She appears to be good friends with Lady Hatt. Appearances The storyteller has appeared in: * Season 5 - A Better View for Gordon (cameo), Baa! (cameo), and Happy Ever After (cameo) * Season 6 - It's Only Snow (cameo), Percy and the Haunted Mine (cameo), and Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (cameo) * Season 7 - Bulgy Rides Again (cameo) and Gordon and Spencer (cameo) * Season 8 - Thomas and the Tuba (cameo), Henry and the Wishing Tree (cameo), Emily's New Route (cameo), and Gordon takes Charge (cameo) * Season 9 - Percy and the Oil Painting (cameo) * Season 10 - The Green Controller (cameo), Thomas and the Treasure (cameo), Seeing the Sights (cameo), and James the Second Best (cameo) * Season 11 - Thomas and the Storyteller, Henry's Lucky Trucks (cameo), Toby's Triumph (cameo), Thomas and the Big Bang (cameo), and Percy and the Left Luggage (cameo) Specials: * The Great Discovery (cameo) The Carpenter In the eleventh season episode Gordon and the Engineer, a signalbox broke down, slowing traffic on the mainline to a standstill. Gordon was asked to collect an engineer from Maron, but he mistakenly collected a carpenter, who thought Gordon was taking him to Brendam. The Engineer After Gordon discovered his mistake, he reversed along Thomas' line to Maron, but was stopped at Killdane by Douglas, who was stranded there. Gordon, however, had the idea of sending Douglas to Cronk to tell Donald to collect the engineer, and then ferry him up the line. The plan worked, and the line returned to normal. He later fixed Peter Sam when he collided with some buffers. Appearances * Season 10 - Gordon and the Engineer * Season 12 - Mountain Marvel The Magician This magician was once hired to entertain at a party and asked Thomas to collect several objects for his grand finale. Thomas rustled everything together in time and the magician then temporarily gift-wrapped Thomas in them! The Magician has a stereotypical Italian accent and wears a tuxedo and top hat. Appearances * Season 11 - Smoke and Mirrors The School Chior The School Choir were on their way to a concert when Thomas breaks down. The choir consists of four children and one adult choirmaster. Appearances * Season 11 - Thomas in Trouble (vocalises) Kuffy the Clown Kuffy the Clown often entertains children at the stations on the Skarloey Railway. His necklace of bells is apparently crucial to his success. Appearances * Season 11 - Thomas and the Lighthouse (cameo) * Season 11/Engines and Escapades - Ding-a-Ling The Policeman The Policeman patrols locations along the Skarloey Railway. Madge once sprayed him with snow and he was later present at the Narrow Gauge Engine Rally. Appearances * The Pack - Mud, Glorious Mud * Season 11/Engines and Escapades - Cool Truckings and Wash Behind Your Buffers Mr. Giggles Mr. Giggles is the famous clown who entertained children during Knapford Station's birthday celebration. Appearances * Season 12 - Thomas and the Billboard Trivia * He resembles, or may even be, Mr. Bubbles. The Tree Specialists The tree specialists pick apples at an orchard. They specialise in fixing damaged trees. Appearances * Season 12 - Henry Gets It Wrong (do not speak) * Season 13 - Thomas and the Pigs (cameo) * Season 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend (cameo) and Diesel's Special Delivery (cameo) * Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand (cameo), Percy's New Friends (cameo), and Edward the Hero (cameo) The Percival twins Mr. and Mrs. Percival's children are fraternal. Oddly, both are redheads, unlike their parents. On their birthday, they were given a trip in a hot air balloon as a present. Appearances * Season 12 - The Party Surprise (cameo), Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (do not speak), The Man in the Hills (cameo), and Push Me, Pull You (cameo) Miss Mary Marvel Miss Mary Marvel is a famous storyteller who came to the Skarloey Railway to tell a story about Proteus. Appearances * Season 12 - Mountain Marvel (does not speak) Mr. Bubbles Mr. Bubbles is a clown famous for blowing very big bubbles and performing with very large balloons. The hat he wears during performances looks like a funnel Thomas once had to wear. Appearances * Season 13 - Slippy Sodor * Season 14 - Pop Goes Thomas and Thomas and the Snowman Party * Season 15 - Up, Up and Away! Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK) * Michael Brandon (US) The Mainland Controller The Mainland Controller is in charge of the Mainland Railway. Percy mentioned him when he told Thomas how fun Charlie is. Appearances * Season 13 - Play Time (mentioned) Bridget Hatt's friends Bridget Hatt's friends are first seen going to Bridget Hatt's birthday party. Their favourite colour is pink. Appearances Season 13 - Tickled Pink Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK) The Teacher The Teacher is a character who first appeared in the twelfth season. Appearances * Season 12 - Percy and the Bandstand (cameo) * Season 13 - Time For a Story, Slippy Sodor (cameo), Thomas and the Runaway Kite (cameo), The Biggest Present of All (cameo), Henry's Good Deeds (cameo), and Hiro Helps Out (cameo) * Season 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend (cameo), James in the Dark (cameo), Charlie and Eddie (cameo), Pop Goes Thomas (cameo), and Being Percy (cameo) * Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand (cameo), Edward the Hero (cameo), and Happy Hiro Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK) * Jules de Jongh (US) Trivia * One of her hobbies is bird watching. * In Thomas and the Runaway Kite, she can be seen with a small boy, this could possibly be her son. * In Hiro Helps Out, she is seen on a hill with a man. This could possibly be her husband. The Bird Watcher The Bird Watcher is a character who was introduced in Season 13. He is a fan of bird watching and a supporter of Sodor United football team. He somewhat resembles Sir Topham Hatt Appearances * Season 13 - Henry's Good Deeds, Thomas and the Runaway Kite (cameo), and The Biggest Present of All (cameo) * Season 14 - James in the Dark (cameo), Pingy Pongy Pick Up (cameo), Being Percy (cameo), Merry Winter Wish (cameo), Thomas and the Snowman Party (cameo), Jitters and Japes (cameo), and Merry Misty Island (cameo) * Season 15 - Happy Hiro (cameo) Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK) Sodor United Football Team The Sodor United football team is a football team that is based on Sodor. Emily was once tasked with the job of washing the team's kits but got distracted trying to help her friends. Appearances * Season 14 - Pingy Pongy Pick Up * Season 15 - Edward the Hero (cameo) Voice Actors When Emily gives the team their clean kits, the team cheers. In the UK version, it can be assumed that the cheers were provided by Ben Small, Keith Wickham, and Matt Wilkinson. The Laundry Lady The Laundry Lady is a cleaning lady who washes Sodor's washing. She also washed the Sodor United football team kits. Appearances * Season 14 - Pingy Pongy Pick Up * Season 15 - Happy Hiro (cameo) Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK) The Schoolchildren The Schoolchildren were upset because they had to stand in the rain when their school's roof leaked. When Diesel arrived at the school with the slate to fix the roof, they shouted and cheered for him. Appearances * Season 13 - Time For a Story * Season 14 - Diesel's Special Delivery * Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand Voice Actors * It is unknown who provides the voices for all male children in both the UK and US versions. In the UK, a small girl speaks with a voice provided by Teresa Gallagher. The Railway Inspector The Railway inspector, called the Railroad inspector in the US, is a man that inspects railways. Thomas tries to impress him, but only succeeds in causing havoc; covering both the inspector and Sir Topham Hatt in coal dust. Thomas is given a chance to put everything right and the inspector is very impressed with the Fat Controller's Railway. Rather oddly, he wears a driver's uniform. A Railway Inspector, presumably the same one, is mentioned in the magazine story Caroline's Cruise. This story reveals that he lives on the Mainland. Appearances * Season 14 - Thomas in Charge Voice Actors * Kerry Shale (US) The Small Boy The Small Boy asks Thomas to find a hat for the children's snowman before the "Snowman Party" begins. He has ginger hair and wears glasses. Appearances * Season 14 - Thomas and the Snowman Party Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK) The Island Inspector The Island Inspector is a man who checks that the island is running well and looking well. Before his visit, Sir Topham Hatt insists that everything is cleaned on a day that he calls "Clean Sodor Day". Appearances * O the Indignity Voice Actors It is currently unknown who voiced him. Trivia * He looks and acts likes one of The Railway Board members from the sixth season or The Railway Inspector from the same season. The Blonde-haired Boy The Blonde-haired Boy is a little blonde-haired child. Appearances * Season 14 - Merry Misty Island Voice Actors It is currently unknown who voiced him in either version. Category:Humans Category:Television Series-only characters